marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foot Clan
The Foot Clan is a ruthless ninja-assassin terrorist organization that believes to be the ultimate successor of HYDRA and the main anatagonist of the Neo Avengers (Film) series. It is the most powerful and publicly feared organization in the world even more dangerous than HYDRA (Shroob12). The Foot Clan's main enemies are the Neo Avengers. History Early History The Foot Clan was founded by Oroku Saki many years ago in the late 90's-Early 2000's after his exile from The Hand (Shroob12) with Hamanto Yoshi whom were both disgraced by members who did not like them in the organization for having an afair with a female slave ninja of a Yazuka lord. Oroku Saki then married and had a daughter named Oroku Kari (Shroob12). Then they created the Foot Clan togther. Succeding HYDRA After HYDRA (Shroob12) lost it's morale as an organization. Another took it's place, that was the Foot Clan which was responsible for being a ruthless terrorist organization consisting of assassins and ninjas from Iran and Japan who are ferocious and deadly and have caused various terrorist attacks in Tokyo and especially Iran as they support Monarchist Parties in Iran to frame America for supporting the attacks and ruin the relations of the US and Iran. Neo Avengers (Film) After the Prague Incident, Bombshell had disguised herself as a "Czech Government Official" to hire Batman to capture Spider-Man. So Batman then somehow found out that Spider Man was in Miami and headed there. Garmadon also had the plan to steal the Iron Man Suit in which he stole the suit successfully and is using Aurora Borealis and Kryptonite. A Bunch of Biker Ninjas attacked 4 Ninja warriors named Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane who were then saved by Snake Eyes until he was captured by Spider-Man. Meanwhile the ninja Bikers meet up and plot a way to kill Snake Eyes as their leaders Mr. E, Ultra Violet, Killow and Aaron Davis arrive to meet up with the boss who is man wearing a black Imperial Iranian Officer's coat, black Tight Pants and Boots by the name of Farhad Garmadon who congratulates his thugs for encountering formidable foes and then decides to power up his secret megaweapon, the suit of Iron Man except it is painted black and has red eyes. Garmadon then summons a Hologram and then communicates with a guy named General Zod and orders him to release his Kandorian Army upon Earth. General Zod refuses and then however breaks into Earth with the army as they work with Garmadon in the creation of Garmadon's Iron Man Suit. When Snake Eyes reveals he is fighting the Foot Clan, the Turtles freak out and then get furious and decide to join with the others to fight the Foot Clan. However the Foot Clan came to them as Garmadon and his gang revealed themselves with the "Czech Government Official" who is really Bombshell, aka Lana's Mother who joined forces with Garmadon in the Foot Clan as they released the Sword of Rao (Zod's Army). Garmadon then gives himself the Iron Man suit much the outrage of Spider-Man and equips himself with the suit becoming Iron Man. Snake Eyes and Spider-Man fought the villainous mastermind as his henchmen then fought everyone else. Then Dion is saved by the Ninja with Jinx as the Turtles fight the Foot Ninjas in Miami. The fight was so ferocious that the Authorities arrived with Nick Fury who then finds out whats going on and tries to arrest the baddies who then escape before their arrest. Meeting with the Shredder Meanwhile Shigeru Ichihara enters the Palace of the Foot in Miami to report of Garmadon's failures only to get killed by his lord and Master...The Shredder who is accompanied by his daughter Oroku Kari.Category:Organizations Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Villains